La vie de Léon
by Okenzilla
Summary: Une Claire au goût douteux, un psy psychopathe, une Sherry chiante, la déprime, voilà ce qui compose la vie d’un ex héro.
1. Ménage de printemps

Chapitre 1 : Ménage de printemps

Cette nuit-là Léon ne pouvait pas dormir de peur de refaire cet horrible cauchemar. Il décida donc qu'il prendrait rendez-vous chez son psy dés demain mais pour l'heure il allait faire son ménage de printemps. Il se changea mettant son tablier rose avec des nounours que Claire lui avait offert pour l'avoir aidé à quitter Raccoon City. « Ça m'apprendra à sauver des gens » se dit-il en son for intérieur. Bien entendu il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était le tablier le plus moche existant et que même pour un bisounours ce serait l'humiliation de le porté.

En commençant à ranger il retomba sur des reliques de son passé comme cette lettre laissée par Ashley l'invitant à manger des fajitas dans une ferme espagnole ; il avait bien entendu trouvé cette idée complètement débile est fût fier de lui quand il avait apprit que Ashley (qui y était allée quand même) avait été retrouvée avec une fourche dans la tête portant un mémo ou il y avait écris « Léon Help Me ». Le président avait fini par avouer que c'était les seuls mots connu par sa fille.

Il y avait sa collection d'armes il avait d'ailleurs plus d'armes que l'armée. Il avait décidé de ne plus s'en servir sauf peut-être pour sherry car jamais il n'avait vu une aussi sale gosse.

Il y avait aussi toutes ses médailles gagnées pour la plupart à des concours de lecture de poèmes mais il avait changé les inscriptions pour passer de « meilleur lecteur » à « médaille d'honneur » il avait de la suite dans les idées et il aimait se le dire.

Toutes ces babioles n'étaient que des nids à poussière. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire un musée de ses aventures mais Claire n'avait jamais voulu se faire empailler et il trouvait que sans cette pièce son musée ferait vide.

Sa vie était devenue monotone depuis le jour de sa retraite forcée il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier (il avait tiré sur un télétubies qui avait parlé espagnole c'était peu de temps après le sauvetage de Ashley).

Léon était maintenant remplit de phobies comme : -Les chiens

-Les espagnoles

- Les morts

-Les gros monstres.

Il savait que ses peurs étaient absurdes il était gentil donc il gagnerait à coup sûr. Pourtant ses cauchemars étaient remplis de fille criant «À l'aide » ; d'hommes drogués insensibles aux balles ; de paysans criant Tapas. C'était effrayant.


	2. Un psy pas comme les autres

Léon réussi finalement à aller chez son psy, mais sur le chemin il avait été obligé de savater un caniche appartenant à une vielle dame.

Son psy était génial, sûrement le meilleur existant. Il s'appelait Walter Besker il était bizarre avec ses lunettes mais tellement gentil.

-Patient suivant ! Ah ! Bonjour Léon ! Que vous est t'il arrivé ?

-Voila docteur, ce cauchemar m'empêche encore et toujours de dormir.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit Léon, c'est à cause d'un traumatisme. Racontez-moi encore vos tentatives contre Umbrella corp.

-Docteur, vous savez bien ! J'ai brûlé cette usine de parapluie avec ses employés pour protester contre Umbrella. Il y avait aussi cette manifestation anti-zombie organisée dans un cimetière où je m'étais retrouvé seul. Et puis toutes ces lettres de réclamation au père Noël lui demandant de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher : exterminer la menace zombie (en seconde position venait bien évidement l'habit de cow-boy)

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit seul une balle en pleine tête vous ferait oublier tout ça.

-Ahaha ! Docteur vous avec un sens du comique génial heureusement que vous étés là sans vous je ne rigolerait jamais. Bon je doit vous laissez j'ai rendez-vous avec Claire et Sherry sa ne m'enchante pas mais bon j'ai promis que j'y serais.


	3. Une sortie cauchemardesque

HSJe suis désolé pour l'erreur voici le vrai chapitre 3 /HS

Chapitre 3 : Une sortie cauchemardesque

Léon n'aimait pas ces rendez-vous que Claire lui avait imposé. D'après elle Sherry avait besoin de parents. Mais Léon se répétait : « je ne suis pas son père ! Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir une fille aussi chiante.»

Le rendez-vous avait été pris comme toutes les autres fois dans un centre commercial. Il allait devoir encore faire des cadeaux sûrement hors de prix ou, pire, en recevoir un de Sherry qui avait récupéré le mauvais goût de sa mère adoptive.

-Léon ! Léon ! Youhou ! Par ici !

Ces cris le sortirent de ses pensées. Ces voix agaçantes à souhait appartenaient à ces 2 harpies démoniaques. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rebrousser chemin. Mais sa bonne conscience l'en empêchait.

-Bonjour ! répondit t-il avec un sourire digne du téléachat. Alors, vous allez bien ?  
-Oh ! Oui ! Hier je me suis rendue...

Léon ne l'écoutait pas , il savait qu'il lui suffirait de dire « hum hum » , car, même si un zombie aurait remarqué qu'il n'écoutait pas, Claire et Sherry avaient beaucoup moins de cervelle (c'est vous dire!). Il lui sembla alors que c'était à lui de parler car Sherry et Claire le regardaient avec des yeux accusateurs. Il lâcha alors son « hum hum » et c'était reparti.

Sherry avait entamé une conversation sur sa pauvre vie, rien de bien intéressant. Il avait cru entendre les mots « orpheline » et « famille ». Il ne voyait pas ce dont elle parlait et il lâcha alors un « super » qui eu l'air de déplaire à Claire qui lui donna un gros coups de pied.

-Ouch ! Tu m'as fait mal

-Et alors ! Toi tu as vu ce que tu as dit à Sherry ? Lui chuchota t'elle.

Léon se rendit alors compte qu'il avait peut-être gaffé donc il se rattrapa en montrant une affiche au hasard.

-Je parlais de ça !

Claire se rapprocha de l'affiche et s'écria :

-Léon je ne savais pas que tu voulais ce costard vert pomme ! Je l'avais déjà repère mais j'avais peur qu'il ne te déplaise.

Léon comprit alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire pleurer Sherry. Il aurait alors pu éviter ce cadeau et peut-être même abréger cette sortie.


	4. Une sortie cauchemardesque 2ieme partie

Chapitre 4 : une sortie cauchemardesque 2ième partie.

La sortie n'en finissait plus et Léon avait déjà dû payer le repas du midi 30 dollars pour manger dans un fast-food. Plus la journée passait plus Léon déprimait. Sherry et Claire étaient vraiment inintéressantes. Il les voyait parler sans même les écouter. Il regrettait toutes ces années à affronter des monstres, ça au moins c'était le bon temps.

-Léon à quoi tu penses ? demanda Claire.

-Hum ! A euh rien du tout, juste que je me fait royalement ch... Euh j'ai royalement faim je voulais dire.

Léon aperçu alors un magasin de parapluie. Essayant de garder son calme il tenta de rebrousser chemin mais Claire rentrait dedans. Elle pris alors un parapluie rouge et blanc, ce qui choqua grandement Léon. Claire serait donc elle aussi une ennemie ! Et si elle l'amenait ici pour le livrer a Umbrella ?

Léon poussa Sherry de toute ses force contre la vitrine. (Après tout si Claire était une ennemie Sherry aussi.) Il tenta de partir en courant mais Claire se rapprochait dangereusement. Aussi lui jeta t-il une table de présentation. Il commença à courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Il l'avait toujours su. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le voir tous les week-ends ? Pour garder un œil sur lui bien sûr. Il était toujours la menace numéro 1 pour Umbrella.

Il entendit bientôt des gens crier son nom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ces voix étaient familières et avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de rien il se fit plaquer au sol par une furie.

-Léon qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Léon reconnaissait cette voix : c'était Claire, il en était sûr.

-Claire ! Tu es passée dans le camp adverse ! Je t'ai vu acheter ce parapluie aux couleurs d' Umbrella !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pour ça que tu as tout cassé ? Regardes Sherry ! Si jamais personne ne l'avait rattrapé elle risquait de se blesser contre la vitre.

-Je suis désolé Claire. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

Léon était gêné mais fier, il avait finalement réussi à abréger cette satanée sortie.


	5. Nuit blanche, lunettes noires et

Chapitre 5 : Nuit blanche, lunettes noires et crème glacée.

Un bruit métallique tira Léon de son sommeil. Il venait de s'endormir car il avait passé toute la fin de soirée à se remémorer tous ses souvenirs. Il avait même fini par appeler son psy à la rescousse en lui disant qu'à force de se rappeler toutes ces choses il finirait par se suicider. Ce qui avait provoqué une réaction à Walter qui avait dit à Léon de l'attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Léon se dit alors que c'était sûrement le psy. Il avait le double des clés au cas où Léon les perdraient (Hors de question de les donner à Claire, elle risquait de refaire la déco sans en alerter Léon).

Léon descendit et vit M. Besker par terre.

-Comment êtes vous arrivé là ? demanda Léon.

-Je cherchais la lumière. Répondit Walter. Alors cette histoire de suicide où ça en est? Avez-vous décidé comment vous alliez vous y prendre ?

Léon qui ne porta aucune attention particulière à ces questions répondit.

-Ah ! Non j'ai laissé tombé finalement.

-Comment ?! Demanda le psy révolté. Mais je croyais que cette fois c'était bon ; enfin que vous alliez très mal et que vous alliez enfin faire quelque chose ! Vous m'avez fait venir pour rien ?

-Mais vous êtes venu de vous-même ! Vous avez même insisté. Dit Léon vexé.

Walter partit alors dans un flot de larmes normalement réservé aux enfants auxquels les parents avaient refusé quelque chose.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi je vous suis alors qu'il n'y a chez vous aucune dégradation morale ?! Et quand enfin il se passe quelque chose vous vous résignez.

-Mais non, mais non ! Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état voyons. Dit Léon en prenant un pot de glace dans le frigo. Vous savez un jour je peux très bien vouloir en finir avec la vie, ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps.

-Vous savez Léon, si vous n'y venez pas un jour je le ferais pour vous de mes propres mains. Dit walter toujours en pleurs.

Léon comprenait. Sa thérapie devait affecter le pauvre homme.

-Mais non ne dite pas ça ! Si vous mourriez plein de gens vous regretterais.

Walter explosa alors. Il pleura comme jamais.

-Mais dites-moi, que feriez vous, vous, si une personne vous racontait sa vie complètement inintéressante et que cette même personne était trop stupide pour ne pas comprendre une menace de mort ?

Léon ne comprenait pas, on ne lui avait jamais rien confié. Sauf peut-être Sherry. Mais la vie d'une adolescente triste était vraiment chiante.

-Vous savez monsieur c'est votre travail. Et puis retirez vos lunettes noires, vous verrez la vie différemment.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit à parler des problèmes du psy. Léon apprit même qu'il avait fait partie d'une organisation secrète visant à trouver de nouveaux virus et à les exploiter. Léon faillit dire qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux virus. Mais il se retint en pensant que si la population venait à découvrir qu'il existait des virus capables de faire revenir les morts auxquels le seul réel besoin était de manger les gens penseraient tout de suite la même chose que lui : « Oh ! On pourrait en faire des travailleurs exploités ! Ils ne se plaindraient pas beaucoup et on les paieraient 1 steak par jour ». .Léon avait l'âme d'un chef d'entreprise, il le savait.

En début de matinée le psy partit en disant à Léon que si il y avait un quelconque changement dans ses plans d'avenir il devait le contacter. Il laissa sur la table un dossier contenant les rapports d'autopsie de Ada Wong (une ancienne amie à qui il était arrivé un terrible accident alors que Léon et elle devenaient les meilleurs amis du monde).


	6. Poésie

Chapitre 6 : Poésie

Léon aurait préféré passer sa nuit à dormir. Au lieu de ça il avait passé la nuit à consoler son psy. Il jeta un regard aux documents laissés par le psy sans réellement les voir et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il décida finalement qu'il allait écrire des poèmes.

Léon s'assit seul, pris une feuille et un stylo et l'inspiration commença à venir.

J'en avais marre

De voir la tête de Salazar

Je suis tombé sur un os

Avec les illuminados.

Léon était fier de son poème. Mais ce dont il était plus fier encore était le fait qu'il avait l'inspiration pour en écrire d'autres. Il décida alors d'en écrire un pour Sherry et un pour Claire.

Quand je t'ai rencontré

Je n'aurais jamais pensé

Que j'aimerais te voir agoniser

Bouffée par ton père

Le voir dévorer ta chair

Pour sûr j'aurais aimé.

Celui pour Sherry était magnifique ! Il se demandait si celui qu'il ferait à Claire serait aussi génial.

C comme la Connerie de t'avoir aidé

L comme la Laideur de tes habits

A comme l'Amour que je ne t'ai jamais porté

I comme l'Intelligence que tu n'as jamais eu

R comme la Ratée que tu es

E comme l'Enfer que tu me fais vivre.

Il ne savait pas comment leur réciter. A quel moment ?

Finalement il se résigna en se disant qu'elles ne comprendraient pas le fond de ses poèmes.


End file.
